Love of My Life
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Sarah has something important to tell Chuck. She just doesn't know how.


**A/N: Okay, so it's kind of short and unedited. But I wanted to post it tonight. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I'll fix them tomorrow.**

**Ed, this one's for you. ;-)**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the beach. They were in the same spot where six years ago Sarah had asked Chuck to trust her. Many things had happened during those years. Some happy and some sad. Today was the anniversary of a very important event. The day that they had gotten married. The ceremony was held on their special spot and everything.

Sarah had picked this spot specifically to reveal to Chuck some news that had come to light a few weeks earlier. She just didn't know how to do it.

_You are the love of my life  
And you are the reason I'm alive  
And baby baby baby  
When I think of how you saved me  
I go crazy_

"Chuck," she began, "have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Hmm," Chuck mumbled, appearing to think about it. "Yes, you did. In fact, just this morning you told me."

"Right," Sarah said, trying to form the words in her head. "Well, have I told you what you mean to me?"

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" asked Chuck, confusion evident in his voice.

Sarah took a deep breath and arranged her thoughts as best she could.

"Chuck, you saved me," she said. "Before I met you, it was like I wasn't even alive. I was just there, you know? And then I met you and you brought me back. Back to life. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Chuck said, trying hard to grasp what his wife was saying. "I brought you back to life?"

"Yeah," Sarah said. "You know, like, um, I was alive, but not _alive. _I was doing my job. Going about my day like a robot. No feelings."

"What about Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Bryce was," Sarah paused to find a way to describe her relationship with Bryce, "well, he was Bryce. He was the other half of what I was trying to be. I was the super spy, so was he. It wasn't real. Not like our real. I loved him, but it was just a different kind of love."

"So when you met me," Chuck started to ask, willing himself to understand, "what happened?"

"I came back to life," Sarah said, smiling. "Like I said, you saved me. I fought it at first. I didn't really understand what was happening. I was feeling all of these things that were new and different. And then one day I realized what I was feeling."

"And what was that?" Chuck asked, although he was sure he knew her answer.

"Love," Sarah said. "I was feeling love for you. And I was feeling loved by you. It was strange, because I honestly thought that what I was feeling, what I was hoping for, was only in fairytales. Not in the real world. I'm glad that I was wrong."

"Me too," Chuck said, finally understanding what Sarah was saying.

_I've never known love like this  
And it fills me with a new tenderness  
And I know I know I know  
You're in my heart you're in my soul  
You're all I can't resist_

"So," Sarah continued, "in a way you were my first love."

"Okay," Chuck said, "but, Sarah, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have something important to tell you," Sarah said. "This is just the best way."

"Are you leaving me?" Chuck asked, worry creasing his brow.

"No, Chuck," Sarah said, laughing. "I would never leave you. Don't you understand? You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You, us, our love are all things that I never knew existed. Especially for me. I would never leave that. Not ever."

"Then what do you need to tell me?" asked Chuck, relieved that Sarah was staying with him.

"I told you," Sarah said, "that I have something important to tell you and this is just the best way."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'm listening."

"Good," Sarah said, then she took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it would be.

_And I need to tell you  
The first time I held you  
I knew you are the love of my life_

"Do you remember that first night we were together?" asked Sarah.

"Hmm, the first night we spent together for the cover?" Chuck asked. "Or the first night we really spent together?"

"The first time we really spent together," Sarah answered, smiling at the memories of that night.

"Yeah, I remember it," Chuck said, smiling too. "And for the record, I also remember the first cover night we spent together."

"Well, let's just focus on that first real night," Sarah said. "Do you remember how we ended up together?"

"Yes," Chuck said. "We had just finished a mission and you dropped me off at my apartment."

"Ellie and Awesome's apartment," Sarah corrected.

"Okay, fine," Chuck said. "Anyway, you were supposed to drop me off, although I don't see why Casey couldn't have done it. But you didn't drop me off. You stayed. You said it would be good for the cover, but I knew that you had something you needed to tell me. I just didn't know what."

"And you were afraid that I would leave you," Sarah said.

"I was," Chuck admitted. "I also thought that you would tell me you would be leaving with Bryce, but I was wrong."

"You sure were," Sarah agreed.

"So," Chuck continued, "we went in through the Morgan Door because we didn't want to wake up Ellie and Awesome. When we were inside you told me you had something to say. That's when I started to panic."

"I asked you what was wrong," Sarah picked up where Chuck left off. "Then you asked me if I was leaving."

"Yeah, and you looked hurt by that question," Chuck said. "That confused me."

"Well, I was hurt," Sarah said. "But I told you that I was not leaving and that you didn't need to worry about that."

"And then one of the best moments in my life happened," Chuck said. "You told me that you loved me. Or that you thought you loved me, which was good enough for me."

"Then you kind of ruined the moment by asking about Casey and his bugs," Sarah said.

"Well, I was worried!" Chuck defended himself. "You were always talking about how we could never talk privately and stuff. I thought we had to be careful or maybe you would have to leave."

"Yeah, so I had to reassure you several times that I had talked Casey into cutting off the bugs that night," Sarah said.

"Right," Chuck said. "You also showed me that cool spy device that scrambled Casey's signals if he was listening."

"Yep," Sarah said, "so I was prepared."

"Then we talked some more," Chuck said. "But after a while, we went to bed because we were both exhausted after the mission."

"And you held me," Sarah said. "All night long."

"Well, I was afraid you would leave," Chuck said.

"But I didn't," Sarah said, "because I knew then that you were the love of my life."

_And you are the love of my life  
All the joy and tears that I cry  
And baby baby baby  
You don't have to say a word  
I see it in your eyes_

Chuck gasped at Sarah's admission. She had never told him that before. She had said she loved him. Many times, but never that he was the love of her life.

"Why so surprised?" asked Sarah with a playful glint in her eye.

"I don't know," Chuck said. "You've just never told me that before."

"Well, I should have," Sarah said.

"You're the love of my life too," Chuck said.

"I know," Sarah said. "I've known for a long time. I can see it in your eyes."

"Are they really that telling?" Chuck asked. "Because Ellie has always said that she could tell how I was feeling whenever she looked into my eyes."

"Your eyes are very telling," Sarah said.

"I guess as long as they're telling you the truth then that's okay," Chuck said.

_As we stand together  
I promise forever  
'Til the day that I die  
You are the love of my life_

"Yeah," Sarah said. "And do you remember the day we got married?"

"The best day of my life," Chuck said. "How could I forget?"

"Best day of my life too," Sarah said.

"You looked so beautiful," Chuck said. "And you get even more beautiful as time goes by."

"Thanks," Sarah said, blushing. No matter how long she was with Chuck or how many time he complimented her, she just couldn't get used to it.

"You're welcome," Chuck said. "What about that day?"

"Our vows," Sarah said. "When we promised to stay together forever?"

"Yeah," Chuck said, "I remember."

"Well, I meant it," Sarah said.

"Good," Chuck said, "me too."

"Good," Sarah said, finally ready to tell Chuck her news.

_I spent a lifetime waiting  
Always hesitating until you  
I was lost so deep inside my shell  
'Til you came and saved me from myself  
Now all I really know  
Is I need you_

"Okay," Sarah said. "I've reminded you of all these things because I have something important to tell you and I'm not quite sure how you'll take the news."

"Well, you're not leaving," Chuck said. "So whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be fine with it."

"I hope so," Sarah said. "It's not like we've talked about it before or anything."

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"Before I tell you," Sarah began, "I just want to say that I love you. And that it feels like I was meant to be with you. That the reason I never actually fell in love before you was because I was meant to fall in love with you."

"Hmm," Chuck said, "I could say the same thing."

"Well, that's good," Sarah said. "I was also kind of shy. I could, well can, kill someone without being afraid. But when it came to relationships and talking about my feelings, I was scared. You helped me see that I didn't need to be afraid. And then I realized that all I ever needed was you."

"Same goes for me," Chuck said.

"I don't think that all I need is you now," Sarah said.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

"I brought you here for a reason," Sarah continued, ignoring Chuck's question. "Six years ago, we were here and I asked you to trust me. Three years ago, we were told that you could get the Intersect out of your brain for good. And two years ago, we got married on this spot. And so now we're here because I wanted to tell you that, Chuck, I'm pregnant."

_You are the love of my life  
You are the reason I'm alive _

Chuck didn't speak for several minutes. He just let the information sink in. When it did, Sarah could tell because Chuck had a huge smile on his face.

"We're going to be parents?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah said, matching his excitement. "We are."

"I can't believe it!" Chuck said, standing up. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Does this mean that you're okay with it?" Sarah asked, looking up at him.

"Okay with it?" Chuck asked. "I think it's great! Come here."

He offered Sarah his hand and when she took it he pulled her off of the ground.

"We're going to be parents!" Chuck yelled excitedly.

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah said, smiling but trying not to get carried away with her excitement. "We are."

Chuck kissed her then, but the kiss didn't last too long. Chuck's excitement kept it from being any longer than a minute. Sarah didn't mind though. She was happy that he was happy.

Chuck picked her up and twirled her around, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Uh-oh," he said, putting Sarah back on the ground. "Was that bad for the baby?"

"Twirling me around?" Sarah asked. "I highly doubt it. Even though I'm not a doctor, Chuck, I know that I'm only three weeks pregnant."

"So the baby's okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, the baby's fine," Sarah replied.

"Good," Chuck said. "Can we tell Ellie?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "But can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah," Chuck said. "Why?"

"Well," Sarah said, "I thought that maybe tonight we could celebrate."


End file.
